


Blanketing Snow

by TythianWriter



Series: Sanvers Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Random prompt, Sanvers - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TythianWriter/pseuds/TythianWriter
Summary: Alex and Maggie share a (safe) house in northern Canada.
Please don't trust my summaries. They're really bad





	

“Maggie!” Alex called through the house. “It’s your turn!”

“Pretty sure it’s not!” Maggie replied.

“It’s your turn, Maggie!”

“What if I put her to bed?” the detective answered, leaning against the doorframe.

“Fine, you win,” Alex said, pulling off the diaper. “This is so gross.”

“I really don’t understand why you’re so grossed out by it,” Maggie said, walking over. “Your job literally revolves around dealing with aliens, usually dead ones.”

“Yeah, but…” Alex trailed off, realizing she didn’t have a solid argument against this. Alex finished changing the baby, putting the new diaper on.

“You get to deal with this,” Alex said, handing Maggie the dirty diaper.

“How thoughtful, Danvers. Just what I’ve always wanted,” Maggie responded sarcastically.

“No problem, Sawyer,” Alex said, giving Maggie a quick kiss on the cheek. As Maggie was taking the diaper to the trash, someone knocked on the door. Alex picked up the baby and walked over to the entryway. As soon as she opened it, Kara came rushing in, her arms filled with paper bags filled with groceries and other items.

“Hi, Alex!” Kara exclaimed.

“Hey Kara,” Alex responded, turning to let Kara in all the way and to close the door.

“How are you guys doing?” Kara inquired after setting all the bags down, hugging Alex.

“We’re doing fine,” Alex answered as Maggie walked back into the room.

“It’s good to see you, Kara!” Maggie said with an oof as Kara pulled her into a hug as well.

“It’s kinda isolated up here, don’t you think?” Kara asked, not really expecting an answer. “I mean, a few minutes north and I might as well go to Clark’s place.

“I guess,” Maggie replied, sitting down on the couch close to the doorway. “But if the DEO thinks it’s necessary, then we’re game.”

“And how’s Kate?” Kara inquired, holding out a finger. (Insert baby name here) grabbed it with a small squeal.

“She’s fine,” Alex responded. “She’s a bit much.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Kara said absentmindedly, still playing with the baby.

“Anyway, how are you and Lena doing?” Alex asked.

“We’re great!” Kara brightened even further at the mention of her girlfriend’s name. “In fact…” Kara held out her hand, where a ring glinted on her hand.

“Oh my gosh!” Alex gushed. “When did this happen?” Maggie quickly came to inspect the ring.

“It happened a couple days before I flew up here,” Kara answered. Just then, Kate began wailing. Alex shot a panicked look at Maggie, as she had done for many days, before starting to rock Kate.

“Shh, shhh,” Alex whispered to the baby.

“Here, give her to me,” Maggie offered, holding out her arms. Alex easily gave Kate to Maggie.

“You need any help?” Alex inquired.

“Nah, I got this one. You guys catch up,” Maggie said, exiting the room and heading through the kitchen.

“So how’s it been? Living in a safe house and all,” Kara asked.

“Well, it’s been kind of a drag, with no communication,” Alex began. “But it’s fine. You come up periodically, and there’s not much purpose to us being in National City anymore.”

“Yeah, I know, but I miss you around,” Kara sighed. “I know J’onn misses you too.”

“Thanks, Kara,” Alex said. “But National City isn’t the best place for a baby, especially with all the aliens showing up, and with me being a DEO agent.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kara said. “Anyway, I’d better get back. Lena’s expecting me.”

“Have fun,” Alex answered, standing up. “See you in a few days.”

“See you then!” Kara said, taking off and soaring into the sky. Alex watched for a few seconds before stepping back inside the little house. Maggie came out of the kitchen, plopping down on the couch.

“Kate’s finally asleep,” she said tiredly.

“And Kara’s gone,” Alex shared, sitting down next to her wife.

“Great,” Maggie said, taking Alex’s hand. “We might finally be able to get to some quiet.” The two just sat there for a few moments, reveling in the silence that had overtaken the house. As soon as it had started, the silence ended with Kate beginning to wail again.

“Your turn,” Maggie said, smirking.

“Shut up,” Alex said, leaning over to kiss Maggie before going to check on the baby. It was going to be another long night, she could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just a little something I wrtie to get my feels out. I may write more, but I'm not sure.
> 
> Come and talk to me on Tumblr: @fanboy552


End file.
